I am your daughter
by lili62640
Summary: Damon vivait sa vie paisible avec Elena, sa nouvelle petite amie et son frère, Stefan lorsqu'une nouvelle arrivante vint frapper à sa porte pour lui annoncer une nouvelle des plus choquantes.
1. Chapter 1

Un simple jour dans la vie de Damon Salvatore. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il en pensait. Il venait de se réveiller de sa longue nuit. Longue car il l'avait passée en compagnie de la belle Elena, avec qui il partageait une relation depuis quelques mois. La belle dormait encore alors il se leva sans un bruit et sortit de la chambre discrètement afin de la laisser dormir quelques heures de plus. Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans son salon en caleçon. Il ne croisa personne. Peut-être que son frère était parti hier soir. Depuis sa rupture avec Elena, le frère de Damon sortait souvent pour aller dans des fêtes et là, il rencontrait des filles qu'il ne voyait que pendant une soirée. Au bout d'un moment, le vampire se dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était son problème, pas le sien. Il alla à la cave se chercher une poche de sang qu'il versa dans un verre en revenant dans le salon. Il devait se contenter de cela depuis qu'il était avec Elena car cette dernière ne voulait pas qu'il boive directement à la veine. Quand il porta son verre à ses lèvres, une voix l'interpella :

**- Salut toi ! Dit Elena qui venait de se lever.**

Damon déposa son verre sur la table basse et s'approcha de la brune tout en souriant. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser puis il se détacha.

**- Tu dors plus ? Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils**

**- Non, je n'étais plus dans tes bras alors je n'avais plus aucune raison de dormir !**

Le brun sourit alors face à la remarque d'Elena. Il était amoureux d'elle, ça se voyait. En réalité, lui le niait mais pour son entourage, c'était comme une évidence. Ça crevait les yeux qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Tout en montrant son verre de sang, le vampire demanda :

**- T'en veux un ?**

**- Euh … Oui, pourquoi pas ! Dit la jeune femme qui était depuis peu une vampire également.**

Damon descendit donc à la cave pour chercher une poche de sang pour sa bien aimée et il remonta, celle-ci dans les mains. Il la versa dans un verre, beaucoup plus pratique à boire, et la tendit à la belle brune. Celle-ci prit le verre tout en le remerciant et en but le contenu d'une traite tant elle avait faim. Le plus vieux, lui, prit le temps de savourer cette délicieuse nourriture que seule son organisme acceptait depuis plus de cent ans. Quand il finit son verre, il remarqua qu'une goutte de sang se trouvait au coin des lèvres de sa petite amie. Le vampire la retira délicatement grâce à son pouce. Les deux tourtereaux étaient tellement obnubilés l'un par l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas vu que le plus jeune des frères Salvatore était arrivé entre temps. Il était là, planté à l'entrée du salon à contempler la scène. Celle qu'il aimait en train de passer un moment de complicité avec son frère qui était son plus grand rival question amour. Blessé par la vue qu'il avait sur les deux amoureux, Stefan baissa la tête et monta dans sa chambre discrètement. Malheureusement pour lui, Elena entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer grâce à son ouïe sur-développée. Elle soupira légèrement avant de lancer un regard à Damon qui lui, lui donna son autorisation dans un hochement de tête afin que la brune aille voir son ex petit-ami. Celle-ci tapa donc à la porte une fois qu'elle fut à l'étage mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Au moment où elle allait taper une seconde fois, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un Stefan blessé et triste. Sachant que c'était de sa faute, la jeune femme baissa légèrement les yeux en le voyant ainsi. Sa rupture avec celui-ci avait été vraiment brutale. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait rompu après l'avoir trompé avec Damon. Oui, elle l'avait trompé avec son frère. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi blessé. Lorsque la brune sortit de ses pensées, elle se rendit compte que Stefan avait disparu de sa vue et qu'elle était restée devant la porte ouverte sans bouger. Alors elle rectifia le tir et entra dans la chambre du plus jeune des frères Salvatore. Elle le vit allongé dans son lit à contempler le plafond, le regard vide. Très vite, la jeune vampire s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour Stefan pour qu'il verse quelques larmes. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se ressaisir et de quitter les bras de celle qu'il aimait puis d'essuyer ses larmes discrètement.

**- Hum … Tu peux me laisser seul, s'il te plaît ? J'en ai besoin … fit-il, la voix tremblante**

Elle hocha alors la tête et se leva puis sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme se laissa ensuite glisser contre le long de la porte pour finalement se retrouver assise contre celle-ci, le visage entre les mains.

* * *

Chapitre fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis. À bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Du côté de Damon, il était parti s'asseoir sur le canapé, tentant d'écouter la conversation. Mais il n'entendit rien, seulement la demande de Stefan et la porte qui se referma. Pourtant, il ne vit personne redescendre. Il savait qu'Elena souffrait de cette relation et qu'il en était le fautif mais il restait là, à rien faire. En réalité, il savait qu'Elena aimait toujours Stefan, il avait donc peur de la perdre même si elle lui assurait le contraire. Mais lui savait qu'il avait raison d'avoir peur. Elena était l'ex petite amie de son frère et ils s'aimaient encore. Si il faisait tout pour les rapprocher, il était sûr de la perdre. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la sonnette de la maison des Salvatore retentit. Damon se leva donc et partit, nonchalamment ouvrir la porte, en boxer. Là, il vit une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, les cheveux bruns ondulés lui retombant sur les épaules, les yeux bleus et le teint mâte. Elle était assez petite, environ un mètre soixante. Des tresses venant de l'avant de son visage étaient attachées ensemble à l'arrière et elle ne portait aucun maquillage, un visage naturel. Quand à ses vêtements, elle portait un t-shirt blanc sous une veste de cuir couleur marron, un jean slim noir et des bottines de la même couleur que sa veste. Elle était mince et avait tout ce qu'il avait là ou il fallait, le genre de lycéenne qui plaisait à tous les garçons de son âge.

**- Euh .. Bonjour, commença-t-elle un peu gênée par la tenue du brun, je suis bien chez Damon Salvatore ?**

**- Oui, c'est moi ! Que veux-tu ? Dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé.**

**- Euh … Voilà, je vous .. enfin je te .. cherchais depuis un moment … hésita-t-elle avant de prendre une grosse bouffée d'air puis de renchérir, Je .. Je suis ta fille !**

Damon la fixa un long moment sans rien dire, le visage impassible. Au bout de longues minutes de silence, le vampire éclata de rire. Lui, avoir une fille ? Il y avait une TRES grosse erreur. Il était vampire, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir d'enfants. Pourtant, la jeune fille semblait très sérieuse. Il dût alors prendre sur lui pour se calmer et la regarda sérieusement. Il allait devoir lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle cherchait, au risque de la décevoir.

**- Euh, non c'est pas possible désolé ! Je suis … stérile ! Dit-il, à court d'arguments.**

**- Non, tu es un vampire et je le sais mais je suis ta fille, je te l'assure ! Répondit l'inconnue, beaucoup plus sûre d'elle.**

Damon haussa alors un sourcil. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était un vampire et en plus de cela lui assurer qu'elle était sa fille ? C'était complètement absurde ! Il soupira alors, prêt à refermer la porte mais il ne le fit pas. Il venait de voir un détail qui l'avait interpellé chez la jeune femme : son visage. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Devant l'incompréhension du vampire, la brune enchaîna.

**- Ma mère est Bree ! Elle voulait à tout prix un enfant alors elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour m'avoir. Elle a su que tu étais mon père dès que je suis née : tu es le seul vampire avec qui elle a couché, expliqua l'adolescente.**

**- C'est absurde ! Répliqua Damon**

**- C'est vrai ! Contredit-elle.**

Elle fouilla dans sa besace un moment avant de sortir une enveloppe. Elle la tendit alors à Damon qui soupira et la laissa entrer. Il alla de suite dans le salon tandis que l'inconnue mettait un peu plus de temps car elle admirait la décoration. Ils s'assirent ensuite tous les deux dans un canapé, l'un en face de l'autre. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lit la lettre.

_Cher Damon,_

_Je sais que tu dois être abasourdi en ce moment. Apprendre que tu as une fille alors que tu ne peux en avoir. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ça. De t'avoir lancé un sort pour que je puisse avoir un enfant, de t'avoir caché que tu avais un enfant pendant tant d'années, de t'avoir menti. Je la voulais tellement, c'était plus fort que moi. Je savais que j'allais bientôt me faire vieille et que plus personne ne voudrait de moi. C'était le seul moyen pour moi de laisser une trace de moi-même sur cette foutue terre. Je dois sûrement être vieille et morte ! Enfin, vieille, je l'espère. Je ne veux pas abandonner Kate. Oui, c'est le nom de notre fille, si tu ne le sais pas encore. Fais moi plaisir Damon, occupes toi d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve chez des inconnus. Si tout se passe bien, elle aura 18 ans lorsque tu la verras. Enfin, elle aura l'air d'avoir 18 ans. En réalité, elle sera beaucoup plus vieille. Elle est immortel. Elle devrait arrêter de grandir à l'âge de la majorité. Je sais très bien ce que tu penses maintenant : Je ne vais jamais réussir à l'élever seul ! Si, tu y arriveras. Je crois en toi ! _

_-Bree_

En finissant de lire la lettre, Damon n'avait plus de mots. Il y croyait désormais, même si il avait un peu de mal. Il était choqué, inquiet et regrettait d'avoir tuer Bree. Il avait tué la mère de sa fille. Sa fille dont il devait s'occuper désormais. Il releva d'ailleurs les yeux vers elle qui semblait calme, douce et pas du tout inquiète. Elle avait confiance en lui.

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre d'écrit. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, laissez une review pour faire connaître votre avis. À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
